


Cunning Like Slytherin, Brave like Griffindor: Book 1

by IronSpiderBoy96



Series: Slytherin with a Heart of Griffindor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/M, Gen, Golden Quartet, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts First Year, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quartet because Draco, Slow Burn, Slytherin Harry Potter, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronSpiderBoy96/pseuds/IronSpiderBoy96
Summary: What if Harry wasn’t in Gryffindor? What if he was sorted into Slytherin? Would he still be the hero everyone already says he is? Would he be still the boy who lived, or would he be another dark wizard who took down his competition? Would he be a new dark lord in training? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Slytherin with a Heart of Griffindor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Where do I belong In This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meetings

” _Welcome_ , _Harry, to Diagon Alley"_

To Harry, those words might as well fallen on deaf ears as he was too much in wonderment and excitement as he took in the sights of Diagon Alley. As Hagrid took him down the shops, pointing out each of them for Harry, Harry attention turned to a group of kids as they talk excitedly about a "Nimbus 2000" and how it's the fastest model yet. Shaking off his wonderment for a brief period, Harry looked at Hagrid and asked, "But Hagrid, how am I supposed to pay for all of this? I don't have any money".

Hagrid just simply pointed, "Well there's your money, Harry. Gringotts, the Wizard bank. Ain't no safer place besides Hogwarts."

While Diagon Alley was definitely welcoming, Harry knew as soon as they stepped into Gringotts that this place isn't really one to joke around with, especially with Hagrid explaining how goblins aren't the most friendly of sorts. He and Hagrid then were on a very odd sort of track system as they went to Harry's vault. Once there, the goblin opened up the vault and Harry could not believe his eyes: His parents left him a small fortune! Once he gotten enough for his school supplies, Harry and Hagrid left Gringotts with Harry noting Hagrid looking slightly sickly. Harry entered the robe shop alone while Hagrid went back to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up.

Harry felt nervous as he entered the shop alone, but thankfully he didn't have to wait long as the shop keeper, Madam Malkin, noticed him.

"Hello, Hogwarts dear?" She said, before Harry even had a chance to speak. "Get the lot here, another young man being fitted up just now". 

When Harry was brought to the back of the shop, he was placed on a stool next to a boy with a pale pointed face. 

As they were being measured, the boy then said, "Hello, Hogwarts too?"

"Yes", said Harry with a bit more nervousness than he wanted.

The boy didn't seem to notice as he continued, "My father's next door buying my books and my mother is up the street looking at wands. Then I'll drag them to look at the racing brooms".

This actually sparked some interest for Harry to try to keep the conversation going, "You mean like the Nimbus 2000?" 

The boy nodded, "Yeah, but I still can't believe why first years can't have their own. Perhaps I'll bully father into getting me one and smuggle it in somehow".

Harry tilted his head, "But won't the school eventually find it or even worse discover it at first?"

The boy narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Sorry", said Harry, not wanting to make an enemy before he got to school.

The boy continued, "Have you gotten your own broom yet?"

Harry shook his head, starting to regret ever talking.

"Play quidditch?"

"Quidditch? What's that?"

The boy just stared at Harry, "You don't know what Quidditch is??? It's the best sport in the wizarding world! If I ever get a chance to play Quidditch, I hope it's with the house I'm in. It'll be a crime if I'm not. Know what house you'll be in?"

"well.. No", said Harry, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Its fine, nobody really knows what house they'll be in. Me? I hope Slytherin. All my family have been in there. Just imagine being in Hufflepuff or even worse, Gryffindor! I'd just leave, wouldn't you?"

"Well..." Began Harry, "I would just... I dunno, try to fit in the best I can with any house I'm in..." 

The boy was about to comment, but then his attention was directed to the front window, "I say, look at that man!"

Harry looked and saw Hagrid, who was holding two large ice creams, which made Harry smile and say, "That's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts.

The boy then looked at Harry, "I've heard of him. He's a servant, isn't he"?

Now it was Harry's turn to give the boy a bit of a pointed look, "he's the gamekeeper."

The boy gave Harry an annoyed look and replied, "Yes exactly. He's a bit of a savage, isn't he? Living in a hut on the school grounds, getting drunk and setting his bed on fire.

Now Harry was getting a bit angry with this boy. Sure, the boy wasn't too bad at first besides some of the things he said, but now this was getting out of hand.

"I think he's brilliant", Harry said with some venom and coldness in his voice.

With a slight sneer, the boy responded, "Do you now? How come he's with you? Where's your parents?

This made Harry pause and look down at his feet. While he didn't want to answer due to his fear that the boy might say something that will set him off, he didn't to appear rude.

"They're... Dead..", Harry spoke little more than a whisper.

The boy then had a surprised look on his face, "Oh.... I'm... Sorry", sounding genuinely sorry.

There was an uncomfortable amount of silence before Harry spoke up.

"Hey... Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm just.. Nervous about all of this. I really don't fancy making a bad impression of myself, y'know?"

The boy's face softened up and actually had a soft smile, "Its alright. I get that. I'm Draco Malfoy, you?"

Harry smiled as well, "I'm Harry-"

Harry was interrupted by Madam Malkin, who told Draco he was all done.

Draco jumped down from the footstool and looked at Harry, "Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts Harry. Maybe we'll be sorted into Slytherin."

Harry laughed, "Now watch you get into Gryffindor". 

This caused Draco to laugh as well, and wave bye to Harry as he left the shop.

**KING'S CROSS STATION**

As if Uncle Vernon's snide comment about having a good term at school and leaving him at this train station wasn't bad enough, Harry trying to find the bloody platform 9 3/4 was a nightmare. Even the train guard thought he was trying to be funny when Harry asked. He was about to give up when he heard..

"It's the same every year! Packed with muggles!

Harry turned to see a family of 6 red hair people, the boys all with the same luggage as Harry. Harry then followed them as they stopped at a wall between 10 and 9.

The mother, assumed Harry, then said "Alright Percy, you First." To which the oldest looking boy marched towards the platforms. Not wanting to miss a thing, Harry watched without blinking and just as the boy reached the dividing platforms, he vanished between them. Harry had to check behind himself to see if anyone saw that and to hos astonishment, no one did.

"Fred, you next", the woman ushered the next boy.

The boy said, "He's not Fred, I am!"

The other twin boy replied, "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother."

The woman then said, "Ohhhh, I'm sorry George". She then motioned George to go through the platform. George walked up to the mother and smiled and said, "I'm only joking, I am Fred!" And went through the platforms with George following right behind him. This made Harry giggle and start to walk up to the woman and the youngest boy.

Harry then said, "Excuse me..?"

The woman turned and replied, "Hello dear, first time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too".

Ron smiled and nodded at Harry. He was pretty tall with freckles.

Harry continued, "Yes, the thing is... I don't know..."

"Oh, not to worry dear. All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between thw platforms. Best to get a running start if you're nervous. Go before Ron"

Harry then pushed his trolley to the barrier. It looked very solid. He then walked faster to the platforms. He was going to crash and be in so much trouble. Breaking into a run now, he closed his eyes and prepared for the crash... But it never came. Harry then opened his eyes and saw a platform packed with people. A scarlet steam engine with a overhead sign that read "Hogwarts Express". Harry smiled. He done it. 

Walking through the crowds, Harry saw the first few carriages filled with students, some talking to families through the windows, some fighting over seats, Harry even heard a older lady sighing to a boy that had lost his toad. Harry went through the crowds before finding a empty compartment near the end of the train. Putting Hedwig inside first, but had trouble heaving his trunk towards the train door. 

"Want a hand?" Harry turned and saw it was one of the red haired twin boys.

Harry panted, "Yes please".

"Oy, Fred! Get over here and help!"

With the twins help, the trunk was tucked away in a corner.

"Thanks", said Harry, pushing hair away from his eyes.

"Hey, what was that?", said one of the twins, who was looking at Harry's exposed scar.

"No way... It's you", the other twin said.

Harry then asked, "Me who?"

"Harry Potter"

While a little annoyed at this, Harry just shrugged, "Oh.. Yeah, I am."

The feeling of annoyance slowly turned into embarrassment as the twins gawked at him. Harry began turning red when the call of their mother came to his rescue. The twins looked at Harry one last time and hopped off the train. With a sigh of relief, he sat down next to the window, half hiding himself. He then eavesdroped, sort of, on a conversation with the red haired family, mostly about how Fred and George not causing trouble, sending the sister a toilet seat, messing with the oldest brother Percy and something about being a prefect, and of course, meeting Harry Potter. The mother, however, came to his defense by saying he not something to be goggled at. After that, the boys then climbed on thr train and waved their goodbyes as the train began to depart.

Harry looked out the windows and watched as the houses flash by, excitement rising in him, as he wondered what he would do, but it would be better than what he had. It was then his compartment door slid open that pulled him from his thoughts. Harry turned to see the youngest red haired boy from the family peak his head in.

The redhead then asked, "Anyone sitting in here? Everyone else is full". To which Harry shook his head and jestered at the seat across from him.

As the boy sat, Harry noticed that he still had the black mark on his nose and snuck a look at his head, before looking outside the window.

"Oi, Ron". Harry and Ron looked and saw the twins where there.

"Lee's got a giant tarantula down to the middle of the train"

Ron just mumbled, "righttt".

The other twin then said, "Oh, by the way, we didn't introduce, did we Harry? Fred and George Weasley. And this here is Ron. See you later then." The twins then left and Ron looked at Harry.

"Are you really Harry Potter", Ron said excitedly.

Harry then just pushed back his bangs, showing his scar, "Yup".

"Wow...", Ron said, not realizing he was staring at the scar.

Harry then said, "sooo... Are all your family wizards?" 

"I think so? Mum's got a second cousin or something who's just an accountant", Ron answered.

While Harry and Ron have been talking, a woman with a cart full treats slid their door back and said, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Not having any breakfast, Harry leaped up and checked out what type of candies she had and bought a bit of everything off the trolley. Ron stared at Harry when he brought it all back to their compartment.

Ron laughed, "Hungry, are you?"

"Starving." 

Harry shared with Ron the lot of his candy, as he never had anyone to share with before. Ron then explained what Chocolate Frogs where and how it's the cards you really want. Harry then turned his attention to a box of beans called, "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans". To say Harry got a little taste of literal the box was would be an understatement. As the train passed by woods and rivers, their door once again a boy with a round face popped his head in.

"Sorry", he said tearfully, "but have you seen a toad?" Both Harry and Ron shook their heads and then the boy wailed.

"I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

Harry tried to call the boy down, "He'll turn up. Things have a way to come back to us at random times".

The boy just said miserably, "Yeah... Well, if you see him..." He then left.

Ron then said, "why is he so bothered? If I had a toad, I'd lose it as soon as possible".

Harry shrugged, "Maybe it was given to him from a family and has value to him"

Ron had to agree, "Yeah... I really can't talk too much. This here is named Scabbers." Ron pointed at the rat sleeping on his lap. He continued, "He might be dead and you wouldn't know the difference. I tried to turn him yellow with a spell, but it didn't work. Wanna see"? 

Harry nodded.

Ron pulled out his very battered looking wand and raised it when the compartment door slid open again. It wasn't the toadless boy this time, but this time a girl with lost of bushy hair and was already in her New Hogwarts robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost him", she said, with a bossy sort of voice.

Ron, now starting to get annoyed, just said, "We've already told him we haven't seen it". This fell on deaf ears as the girl was looking at the wand in his hand.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then". She sat down next to Ron, who looked taken back.

"You... Alright then." Ron then cleared his throat, "sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow". With a wave of his wand.... Nothing happened. Scabbers didn't even wake up. 

The girl then piped up, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it?" 

Ron just looked at Harry with look of "get a load of her" to which Harry had to choke back a laugh.

The girl continued, "I've tried a few simple spells". She pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry's glasses. "For example. _OCULUS REPARO"_ Harry's glasses suddenly where fixed, much to Harry's surprise and gratitude. Realization came to the girl and she said, "Holt Cricket! You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger". Hermione then turned to Ron who was still stuffing his face with candy, "and you are?"

With a mouth full, Ron replied, "I'm Ron Weasley.

"Pleasure. You two better chance into your robes, I expect we'll be there soon."

Hermione then got up and left the compartment.

Ron then said, "I don't care what house I'm in, as long she's not in it"

Harry asked, "What house are your brothers in?"

"Gryffindor, Mum and dad were in it. I guess the only house I wouldn't want to be in is Slytherin. Can you imagine if I was?"

Now Harry had to know what was the problem the houses had with each other. Was it wizarding sports rivalry, or something deeper than that.

"Hey Ron"?, Harry began, "What's wrong with Slytherin? 

Ron then began to explain, "well, Slytherin is where all the bad wizards go. Even You-Know-Who went there!"

Harry began to ponder and go back to what Draco had said about him wanting to go to Slytherin. He definitely didn't want Draco to go to Slytherin if that ment he'd lose a friend. Maybe not everyone who goes to Slytherin is bad? Before Harry had a chance to ask Ron about Gryffindor, the door slid open AGAIN.

Now very annoyed, Harry asked, "Is there a sign out there that says come in??"

Harry then looked and saw Draco with two other mean looking boys. Draco was looking at Harry with much more interest now.

Harry said, "Oh, hey Draco."

Draco then spoke, "it's true then? Harry Potter in this compartment?

Harry then blushed and looked away, speaking lowly, "I WAS going to tell you back in the shop, y'know... Who's those two?" 

Draco pointed at the taller boy, "This is Goyle". Then pointed to the shorter one, "And this is Crabble"

Harry looked at Ron, and began to introduce him, "Ron, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco this is-". A snicker that was poorly hidden by a cough escaped Ron, which made Draco go Red.

"Think my name is funny, do you? Potter doesn't need to tell me your name. Red hair, and hand-me-down clothes? You must be a Weasley. More children than they can afford."

Harry was shocked at this. He looked at Ron and Draco who both looked like they were about ready to fight. Before Harry could do anything to try to calm the situation down, Ron got up.

"Say that again, Malfoy.", Ron said heatedly.

"Guys wait, just calm dow-"

"Or what Weasley? Gonna try and fight us"?

"Guys, c'mon...

"Unless you leave right now, you prick"

"Ron, that not help-"

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? You see, we ate our food, and you still seem to have som-"

Harry then stood between Draco and Ron, "GUYS! Stop it! Look, Draco... What you said to Ron was totally uncalled for. Ron, I know you're mad about what he said.. But trying to fight before we've even made it to school? Look, Draco. Just apologize to Ron, please?"

Draco gave Harry a nasty look and simply said, "I'd be careful if I was you, Potter. Hanging around riffraff like Weasley and Hagrid and the likes.. It'll rub off on you. C'mon boys". The three left without futher incident.

Harry sighed and slumped back in his seat, "Ron, I'm really.. Really sorry about that. I didn't know he would..." Actually, Harry had some idea Draco would say something nasty. He just hopped Draco didn't.

Ron looked at Harry as if he had another head, "Are you mad?! The Malfoys are the worst! Their whole family were dark wizards! You really shouldn't hang around him, he might corrupt you!"

Harry really didn't have any counter argument. The silence is what he needed. So far Slytherin DID seem like the worst house and the other houses seem better, but what if it wasn't? What if he gets into Slytherin? He did say to Draco that no matter what house he's in, he would try to fit in no matter what. Harry looked out the window, wondering where his place is in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Erik, you should write a short Harry Potter chapter"
> 
> SHORT MY ASS XD
> 
> Also, what houses you guys be in? Ever since the first movie, I'm a Gryffindor


	2. A Wrong Sorting Or A Right Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorting happens and Harry wonders if he's in the right house. The boy who lived who stopped the darkest Wizard lord of all time sorted into the same house as him? Not a good sign.

Harry and Ron changed in silence. Well, Ron tried to give reassurances that he'll be great in Hogwarts, regardless of what background he comes from, which Harry was thankful for. Harry's mind, however, turned to which house he'll be in. While he's gotten good marks before, he didn't think he would be Ravenclaw worthy. He was hard working, but that's because his uncle and aunt made him do all the work. He's definitely had his brave moments, standing up to his cousin and his gang, and he's definitely gotten out of trouble before by fast talking his way out, so for Harry it could be only Slytherin or Gryffindor. 

The train finally slowed down to a stop as a voice echoed through the train: "We reached Hogwarts! Please leave your luggage on the train, it'll be taken to the school separately!". Harry's nerves where at an all time high, along with Ron, who looked pale under his freckles. People pushed their way towards the door and out on a tiny dark platform. Harry shivered, not knowing if it's because he's cold or just very nervous. Then a familiar voice: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

Harry beamed as Hagrid came into his vision, "Hiya Hagrid!"

"Ello Harry! Right then. Firs' years follow me! Mind yer step!"

Hagrid led them down to what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Slipping and stumbling, the first years followed. It was so dark on either side that Harry thought must be thick trees there. Finally, Hagrid called over his shoulder, "Ye' all get her firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, just 'round this bend."

There was a loud "Ooooohh" as the path opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrents and towers.

Harry could not believe what he was looking at and thought, "The Disney castle pales!"

Then Hagrid called, "No more'n four to a boat!" He pointed to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and Ron got into a boat, followed by Neville and Hermione, to Ron's hidden displeasure. 

"Everyone in?", Hagrid shouted who had a boat to himself. Once he saw everyone was in, he finished, "Right then-- FOWARD!"

The boats then moved all at once, gliding across the lake. Harry's eyes never left the castle as it drew nearer and nearer. He never heard Ron whisper "Wicked" in pure excitement. They were carried along a dark tunnel that seemed to be taking them along dark tunnel, which was underneath the castle. They then reached a underground harbor to which the boats stopped and they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Hagrid then led them to a huge oak door.

"Everyone here?", he said. Once he saw they were, he raised his fist and knocked 3 times on the castle door. The door swung opened at once. A tall, black-haired witch in a emerald green robes stood there. Harry's first thought was this was a lady he did not want to cross, due to her very stern face.

Hagrid said, "The firs years, professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor, and Harry could hear the drones of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right. The rest of the school must be here already. McGonagall then showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. The children crowded in, standing rather closer than they would've done.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Began McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin". 

Harry from the corner of his eye saw Draco smirk and nod at Goyle at the mention of Slytherin.

McGonagall continued, "Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Triumphs will earn you points, and any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, The house with the most points is awarded the house cup."

Just then, Neville shouted, "Trevor!" And there the toad was: by McGonagall's feet as Neville ran up the stairs to pick up Trevor. Neville then sheepishly looked up to the stern face of McGonagall, to which he blushed and sheepishly said, "Sorry" and slinked back to the group while the first years tried to hold back laugher.

McGonagall then said, "The sorting ceremony will begin momentary." She then left the chamber.

Harry asked Ron, "How do they sort us into the houses?"

Ron said, "Some test I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but honestly? I think he was joking."

Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt, "A test??? In front of the whole school? I don't know any magic... What on earth would we have to do?"

Ron gave Harry a comforting smile, "Relax Harry. Like I said, Fred likes to joke like that. I'm sure it won't be that bad".

As grateful as Harry was that Ron tried to calm him down, it was next to impossible with his nerves in overdrive. His eyes have been fixed on the door, waiting for McGonagall to come back and lead him to his doom.

As if on cue, McGonagall returned and asked the first years to form a line and follow her.

**THE GREAT HALL**

Harry had never seen such strange and splendid place. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that floated midair over four long table, where the rest of the students sat. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where sitting, to which McGonagall led the first years up there. Harry heard Hermione whisper "Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History". 

Harry quickly looked again to see McGonagall placing a four legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool, was a pointed wizard's hat that was very frayed, patched, and dirty. Harry thought they would have to try and pull a rabbit out of it. Then a rip near the brim opened while like a mouth and began to sing:

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil,_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means,_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_Don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song while the hat bowed to each four tables and then became quite still again.

Ron whispered to Harry, "So we've just got to try that on! I'll kill Fred! He was going on about wrestling a troll."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but why couldn't we just try it on without everyone watching?"

McGonagall then stepped forward, holding a long roll of parchment.

She said, "when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde put on the hat and after a moments pause, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. As each student was sorted into their respected houses, earning cheers from the houses they were placed in, McGonagall then reached Hermione who was placed in Gryffindor, to which Ron groaned. After more sorts, Draco was called and the hat barley touched his head before it called, "SLYTHERIN!" Draco joined his friends at the table, but not before smirking at Harry, who for all intents and purposes, was happy than Draco did get his wish. When Ron got called, he was also sorted in Gryffindor and joined his brothers.

The moment Harry dreaded came when McGonagall called his name, and he grew even more antsy when the students, both the first years and the older ones began whispering and muttering. Once Harry sat, the hat dropped over his eyes and he thankfully couldn't see the peoole craning to get a good look at him.

"Hmmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent... Oh my. And a nice thirst to prove yourself. Now.. Where to put you...", The hat spoke to him, each word making Harry's heart go by faster.

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought about his conversation to Draco about trying his best to fit in any house he's placed in.

The hat seemed to chuckle, "ahh, it does not matter to you, does it? But which house to put you in... You seem to have traits of two rival houses..."

Harry thought, "Any house. Please, just any house".

The hat continued, "Any house you say?? Ok... Better be... SLYTHERIN!"

Harry's heart did somersaults, as he heard murmurs and whispers at first, but then the Slytherin table did the loudest cheer as Harry walked down to the table, avoiding the gaze of stunted and shocked students from the other tables, most notably Gryffindor. Some of the other Slytherin students began chanting, "WE GOT POTTER, WE GOT POTTER" as Harry sat near Draco, who looked more than happy to have Harry join him. As the sorting resumed and finished, Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He beamed at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more to see them.

He spoke, "Welcome! To a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you"!

He sat back down while everyone clapped and cheered. Harry wasnt sure whether to laugh or not.

He leaned over to Draco and asked, "Is he a bit... Mad?"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe. Never really cared in the first place. Potatoes, Potter?"

Harry's mouth fell open, the dishes in front of the students with many food that Harry would like to eat on one table. Harry got a bit of everything and began eating. As they were eating, ghost appeared and introduced themselves to their houses. The Slytherin got The Bloody Baron. As the feast went on, the students began to talk about their families and Harry heard about how their families are "All pureblood". 

Harry again leaned to Draco and asked, "Draco, what's a pureblood?"

Draco just looked at Harry, "You don't know? Potter, how could you not??"

Harry sheepishly shrugged, "I wasn't... Um... Wizard raised.."

Draco stared at Harry in disbelief, "What do you mean? You were raised by muggles??"

Harry just nodded. And Draco continued, "Purebloods are families with no muggles or muggle-born in their families."

Harry then asked, "So you and Ron are purebloods?" Harry really didn't like that term.

Draco scowled, "Yes... Me and Wesley are purebloods." His voice was laced with venom, as if he hated that fact. He continued, "but with the fact that their father interacts with muggles, their entire family are blood traitors, which is just as bad as being a Mudblood."

Harry wanted to ask what a Mudblood was, but he decided against it, seeing how angry Draco was getting. As their desserts came, Harry looked up at the high table to see Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, hooked nose, and shallow skin. When the hooked nosed teacher looked past Quirrell's turban and straight into Harry's eyes, a sharp hot pain shot across the scar on his forehead.

Harry winced in pain and clapped a hand to his head.

"What is it?", Draco asked.

"N-nothing. I'm fine"

The pain had come and gone quickly, but the feeling that look he gotten from the teacher didn't shake off. He gotten the impression that the teacher didn't like him, for some odd reason.

Harry asked a older Slytherin student, "Who's that talking to Professor Quirrell?"

The student said, "Oh, that's Professor Snape. Our head of house. He teaches Potions, but everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. Been after Quirrell's job for years." 

At last, the desserts disappeared and Dumbledore rose again. The hall fell silent as he spoke, "a few words now that we are all fed. The first years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. And finally, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds, to everyone who does not wish a die a most painful death."

All the students, mostly the first years gave confused and worried looks at each other.

"And now" Dumbledore continued, "Let us sing the school song!"

Harry noticed the teachers smiles had become fixed while the who school sang the school song, each with varying tones and times they sang. The song finally ended, as Dumbledore clapped the loudest.

"Ah music! A magic beyond all we do here! Now off to bed!"

The Slytherin first years followed their Prefect through the crowd and out of the great hall and down a flight of stairs. The Slytherins were led down to what looked like a dark dungeon.

Harry thought, "Oh, how welcoming."

When they reached the dungeon, the Prefect stopped in front of a wall. He looked at the students and said, "This is the only way to the Slytherin common room. Do not forget it, and do not bring any other students from the other houses down here." He then said, "Pureblood!" The wall then suddenly disappeared and they were led in. The Slytherin common room resembled the dungeon quite a bit, with greenish lamps and chairs with a green tint of light.

The Prefect then said, "Welcome to the Slytherin common room. Boys dormitoies to your left. Girls, to your right. As before, never share the password to anyone. The password changes frequently, so they will be posted on the notice board. Do travel in pairs, as the other houses aren't on good terms with us. Now, off to bed you lot."

The boys walked to their side of the dormitory, and changed into their pyjamas without much talk, due to how tired they were and fell asleep rather quickly. Harry however, didn't. He kept staring at the ceiling, feeling uneasy. He didn't forget how quiet it was when he was sorted into Slytherin, or the whispers about him being in Slytherin was unexpected. The hat told him that he had traits of two rival houses, and he wondered what the second house was. Unless... Was it Gryffindor? Was he meant to be in Gryffindor? Harry sat up, thinking. He was lost in thoughts before a tired whisper made him break his train of thought.

"Potter, what are you still doing up?", mumbled Draco, sitting up as well and rubbing his eyes.

Harry just answered lowly while looking down, "Just not tired..".

Draco sighed, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked at Draco, surprised he used his first name, "I'm just thinking."

"About?"

Harry then said, "What if the house made a mistake? You saw the looks the rest of the school gave me."

"The hat never makes a mistake". Draco said, "It puts you where you'll do best"

"But I don't feel like I belong-"

Draco interrupted, "didn't you say you didn't care which house you got put in? I thought you'd fit in no matter what."

Harry knew Draco would use that against him and just went quiet, so Draco continued.

"Besides, at least you have a friend here, don't you?"

Harry did have to admit, having Draco here did make him feel better and not as alone. But he still had some reservations about his sorting.

"But what if some of the other students say something, Draco?", Harry said.

Draco scoffed, "Let them. They'll have to go through me if they want do try anything with you."

To say Harry was stunned by what Draco said would be an understatement. 

"Us Slytherins stick together, Harry. You'll see. Now go to bed, for Merlin's sake. We have classes and I don't fancy being tired for them".

Draco fell back asleep, while Harry took a while to fall asleep. He still thought about what would happen if he was sorted into Gryffindor. His thoughts then went to Ron, who he hopped that he didn't hate Harry for being Slytherin and hoped he still would be willing his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, comment, and subscribe... You filthly little mudbloods! Also, I'm sorry Disney. Please don't take away my Disney+. Also someone made a good point to me about Harry acting more shy and introverted due to the abuse he suffered so now I’m thinking should I incorporate that more as well? Let me know what you guys think


	3. The First Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of Hogwarts didn't really start well for Harry, seeing how the perception of Slytherin wasn't good.

"There, see?"

"Where?"

"The kid with the round glasses?"

"I thought he was a hero?? What's he doing in Slytherin??"

"Some hero. What if he got rid of You-Know-Who just to take his place?"

"Can't believe he's a Slytherin."

These are just few of the thing Harry heard about him. Kids would either want to get a look at him, or say nasty things about him, which he wished they didn't do either. He just wanted to get to his classes without trouble. He was able to get to his first class without much trouble, due to him being with a group of Slytherins. However, Harry got separated from that group while trying to find the bathroom.

This was a big mistake.

Harry spent at least a good 10 minutes trying to find find some Slytherins to help him find his way. When this didn't pan out, he reluctantly went to find some other students. He found a group of Gryffindors and shyly waved to them, hopefully that they would help him.

Mistake number 2.

One of the Gryffindor boys sneered at Harry and said, "What do you want, Potter?"

Taken back, Harry tried to find his words, "I- I- uh.. Just... W-wanted... N-never mind. S-sorry."

Harry hurriedly walked away from that group, instantly regretting talking to them. Harry was just about to give up when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Harry? You alright, mate"?

Harry turned to see Ron and said, "Ron! Y-yeah, I'm ok. You?"

Ron nodded, "Alright."

There was a bit of an uncomfortable silence for both boys before Harry found the courage to speak up.

"So..." He began, "it's nice you got into Gryffindor.. With your brothers.."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, it's pretty cool. We.. Uh.. Thought you would've been sorted into it as well, though."

Harry figured the whole school must've thought that as well, given their reaction to him being into Slytherin.

Harry then asked, "Ron, are you mad at me..?"

Ron was stunned, "Mad at you? Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I mean.. You told me Slytherin is where bad wizards go, and I know that Slytherin and Gryffindor don't like each other for whatever reason."

"Oh, c'mon Harry. There's no way I'd be mad at you for that. Yeah, I'm surprised, no doubt. But mad? No way."

Harry couldn't be more grateful to Ron if he had tried. As he told Ron how lost he was trying to find his next class which was Transfiguation, Ron told Harry that was his next class as well and he was lost as well. They spent a rather long time tying to find this bloody class before they ended up finding the right direction, however they were very late. They ran to Transfiguation class, hoping that McGonagall wasn't there. When they entered the class, the rest of the class was already hard at work writing down whatever the assignment is. Harry and Ron hurriedly walked in, relived that the professor wasn't there, but some cat on her desk.

Ron then said, "Made it! Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if she knew we were late?"

As if on cue, the cat leapt from the desk and transformed into McGonagall, shocking the two boys. She looked at them with her signature stern expression.

"That what bloody brilliant", said Ron, still a bit scared what she might do.

McGonagall, however, still had her stern as ever expression, "thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to Transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way, one of you might be on time."

Harry spoke up, as polite as he can, "we got lost."

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats?"

McGonagall then returned to her desk as Harry and Ron both sat at the only empty desk. They were able to finish the rest of the class without much trouble. The next class was charms, to which was taught by a Professor Flitwick, a tiny Wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of his class he took roll call, and when he reach Harry's name, he gave a excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Harry buried his face in his hands and quietly groaned.

After charms, defense against the dark Arts came, and at first everyone was looking forward to this class, however it turned out to be a bit of a joke. For one, the class smelled like garlic and when asked how he got rid of a zombie, all Quirrell did was go pink and talk about the weather.

Friday came, and Harry was able to get to the great hall without getting lost. He joined Draco and the rest of the Slytherin table for breakfast.

Draco then said, "Hello Potter. Get lost again?"

Harry just rolled his eyes and ate. He then asked, "What do we have next?"

"Double Potions With the Gryffindors. Taught by Snape. Heard he favors us over any other of the houses, so it should be extremely easy."

Harry would've assumed this was because the fact that he was head of Slytherin, but McGonagall was the head of griffindors and she didn't do any favors. Mail was then dropped off. To Harry's surprise, Hedwig dropped off a note in front of Harry. He opened the letter and saw it was Hagrid, who invited him to tea at 3. Harry wrote a response and sent Hedwig off. With a promised class that should be easy and a afternoon to see Hagrid, Friday should be a nice and simple day.

Hi mistake number 3, you and Harry will be getting to know each other.

The class took place in one of the dungeons, and it was a lot colder than the main castle. It was creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in jars. The students were all talking amongst themselves waiting for the professor, when he suddenly marched in, instantly quieting the class.

As Snape marched into the class, he spoke in a very edged and no nonsense tone, "There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incatations in this class." He then turned to the class, "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few... Who possess the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Harry was taking down everything Snape was saying, so he didn't forget a single word.

Snape continued, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT PAY ATTENTION."

Draco elbowed Harry, who just looked at Draco. Draco nodded towards Snape. When Harry looked to Snape, feeling dreadful as he caught his eyes.

"Mr Potter." Began Snape, "Our.. New.. Celebrity."

Harry thought, "I was just taking notes..."

Snape then continued, "tell me, what would I get if added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry just looked stumped as he caught Hermione's hand shoot up in the air from the corner of his eye. He just shook his head at Snape, unsure of what to say.

"You don't know? Well. Let's try again. Where, Mr Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

Hermione stretched her had as high as she could without leaving her seat. 

Harry finally found his voice, "I don't know sir.."

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?"

Hermione stood up at this, hand still raised.

Harry just repeated, "I don't know sir.."

Snape lips curled into a sneer, "Pity. Clearly.. Fame isn't everything.. Is it, Mr Potter?"

Wanting to get away from the attention (and avoid the gaze of Snape), Harry just said quietly, "Hermione knows... Don't you want to try her..?"

Some people laughed, mainly from the Gryffindors, much to Harry's horror, as he wasn't trying to be funny.

"Sit down", Snape snapped at Hermione. "For your information Potter, Asphodel and Wormwood make a sleeping so powerful, it is known as the Draught of the Living Death. A Bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which goes by the name Aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

A sudden rummaging for parchment and quills began as Snape said over the noise, "A point from Slytherin for your classmate's cheek."

Harry couldn't believe it. It was just his first week and already lost a house point. He waa taught two things already; Snape clearly didn't favor him just because he was in Slytherin, and that assessment when he first saw Snape about not liking him? That was wrong because he was sure Snape hated him. The lesson didn't improve for Harry, save for Draco, who Snape clearly favored over them all. After the class, Harry was in very low spirits. He didn't even know why Snape hated him so much.

"Cheer up Harry.", Said Ron. "Snape's always taking off points for students. 

"Yeah, but that was unfair. How was I supposed to know everything in that book?"

Ron just shrugged, "Hey, where you off to?"

Harry said, "To Hagrid's. Wanna come?"

Ron nodded and the two boys left the castle and into the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the forest. Harry knocked on the door, and they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several barks. 

"Back, Fang. Back." Hagrid opened the door and let them in. There was only one room with ham and pheasants hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle boiling on a open fire, and a bed with a patchwork quilt over it. Fang, the dog, was not as fierce as he looked as he started to lick Ron's ears.

"Hagrid, this is Ron", said Harry as Hagrid poured the water in a large teapot. 

"Another Weasley, eh? I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest."

Harry and Ron told them about their lessons, more specifically how Snape seemed to hate Harry, but like Ron, he told Harry doesn't like any student much, but Harry took note about how Hagrid couldn't seem to look him in the eyes as he told him that. Hagrid then talked to Ron about his brother, Charlie and again, Harry couldn't help but wonder if he did that on purpose. Harry then noticed a piece of paper lying of the table. He grabbed it and saw it was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK IN LATEST

Harry read that the break in happened at July 31 and it was believed to be dark witches or wizards unknown. The goblins, however, insisted nothing was actually taken and the vault was emptied out earlier that day.

Harry then said, "Hagrid! This break in happened on my birthday! It might've happens while we we're there!"

Hagrid definitely didn't meet his eyes this time.

After a while, Harry and Ron had to leave before dinner began, and said their goodbyes to Hagrid, who offered them some rock cakes, to which they politely declined to. As they walked back to the castle, Harry couldn't help but think. What was that package that Hagrid collected? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell Harry? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my crappy little story! Unless Voldemort made you read it >_>


	4. A Midnight Duel Or A Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets roped in a duel set by Draco and Ron, but gets intercepted by Hermione. The four of them then find why the 3rd floor is forbidden.

Harry and Ron were quickly becoming best friends. Even some of the Gryffindors had to admit that Harry didn’t seem that bad. Still, there was more than half of them convinced that he was playing an act and will strike, but Harry ignored them. Ron even tried to introduce Harry to Fred and George, to which Harry wasn’t sure he was ready for. To his surprise, the twins were welcoming to Harry and made him laugh with their stories and jokes. While they were friendly, to say his Slytherin roommates weren’t exactly pleased with his choice of Gryffindor friends, especially Draco. Harry did feel bad as he thought Draco felt abandoned by him. Harry saw Draco walking towards the Great Hall and sped up to catch him.

Harry then said, “Hey Draco! Wait!”

Draco just scowled and kept walking.

Harry sighed, knowing why Draco wasn’t talking to him, “Draco, you’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

He finally slowed so Harry could keep up, “Why would I be? You seem to enjoy to be talking to your Griffindor friend, so why should I be”?

Harry then said, “Just because I’ve been talking to Ron doesn’t mean I stopped talking to you, you know.”

Draco looked at Harry, “We haven’t spoken practically all week, Harry”.

Harry was starting to hate when Draco used his first name like. He knew when Draco did that, he was serious. Hoping to cheer him up, Harry said, “ok. How about this? Since we have flying lessons, me and you partner up and after that, we can hang out. That sound good?"

Draco pondered this for a while and Harry just knew Draco was dragging this out to mess with him. After a good minute, Draco finally said, "Sure, I guess Potter."

Harry sighed in relief as the two walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. Draco was boosting to Harry how good he was a flying and Harry just listened. Flying was the lesson he wss looking forward to the most. It seemed the most fun. Draco kept boosting to Harry as they entered the Hall, overhearing a small commotion over at the Gryffindor table.

"It's a Remembrall! Gran knows I forget things..". Neville's face fell when the Remembrall then was filled with red smoke. Neville seemed to have forgotten something. As he tried to remember what it was, Draco then snatched the ball out of his hand. Ron jumped to his feet, half hoping for a reason to fight Draco and Harry was more than prepared to jump between them. Professor McGonagall, however was able to spot trouble faster than any other teacher, was there in a flash.

"What's going on here?", She said.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, professor."

Draco dropped the ball back on the Gryffindor table and said while scowling, "Just looking, professor." He then joined the rest of the Slytherin table. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and quietly said sorry to both Ron and Neville. As he joined the Slytherins, he started to grow concern about the fact that Ron ans Draco might push each other to the point and get into an actual physical fight and they might force him to choose who to side with. He made a mental note to talk to Draco and try to have him easy up on him picking on other people.

Once breakfast was done, The Slytherin class was then joined by the Gryffindors outside for their flying lesson. The broomsticks were already lying on the ground besides the students. Then their teacher, Madam Hooch arrived. She had short gray hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Good morning class", she said.

"Good morning Madame Hooch", replied the class.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick."

The students all stood by the left of their broomsticks.

Hooch then said, "Stick your right hand over the broom and say up"

"UP!", everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but he was one of th few that did. Hermione's broom just rolled over, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. And Ron's? His just hit him in the face, which caused Harry to laugh and get told to Shut up by Ron. Once all the class got their broomsticks in their hands, Hooch showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off and walked up and down the road correcting their grips. Ron seemed delighted that Draco had been doing it wrong for years.

Once everyone was ready, she then said, "When I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, then come back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-- three-- two". 

But Neville started to float before the whistle came.

The Gryffindor students were trying to tell Neville that they weren't supposed to take off yet and Hooch was trying to calm Neville down before he could get any higher. This didn't work as he rose twelve feet-- twenty feet. Neville was begging his broom to go back down as the broom then was spinning him around. It then was able to to spin him off and make him fall off with a nasty thud and crack as he laid facedown on the grass. Hooch ran to Neville, and her face is as white as Neville's was.

"Oh, oh, oh dear. Broken wrist. Come on. Up you get". Hooch gently picked up a whimpering Neville, making sure she didn't hurt his already broken wrist even more. She then spoke to the class, "Everyone is to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. If I catch a signal broomstick in the air, the one riding it will be thrown out of Hogwarts before they can say Quidditch."

No sooner than Hooch left, Draco then laughed, "Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lard given this a squeeze" Draco had Neville's Remembrall in his hand as he continued, "He would remembered to land on his fat ass."

While the Slytherins ((besides Harry)) laughed, the Gryffindors definitely weren't happy.

"Shut up, Malfoy!", snapped Parvsti Patil.

"Oooh, sticking for Longbottom?", said Pansy Parkinson, a hard face Slytherin. "Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Harry groaned as the class began to fight. He really wished his fellow Slytherins didn't act like this, trying to provoke the other students. Especially Gryffindor. As if things couldn't get worse, Ron marched to Draco, very mad.

"Hand that back, Malfoy!"

"Or what, Weasley???"

"I'll hex you!"

"Do it then, Weasley! Unless you're- what the??"

Draco looked at his hand and saw the ball was gone. He looked all around the ground, but could not find the ball. Ron was confused as well, but when he looked at Harry, Harry pulled out the Remembrall silently out of his pocket before putting it back in his pocket. Ron was stunned. When and how did Harry take it without either of them knowing? Ron was about to question Harry when Hooch came back and the class then went from fighting to back to paying attention. When the lesson continued, it was clear to everyone that Harry was the best flyer. Everyone was a bit jealous on how good he was, especially for a first year. The lesson then ended, leaving Harry in high spirits.. Until he saw Ron and Draco fighting again. 

"You're a lot braver now since the Professor is gone, aren't you Malfoy?"

"What was that about you hexing me? You couldn't hit the side of a barn, Weasley."

Harry walked up to them, again ready to split them apart if need be. They seemed not to notice him as they continued.

"You wanna put that to the test?", said Ron coldy. "wizard's duel."

"Wizard's duel?", Harry thought.

Draco sneered, "Fine then. Tonight. Wands only, No contact."

Ron quickly said, "Harry's my second. Who's yours?"

Harry made a nose of disbelief as he was roped into whatever this mess was, while Draco wasn't happy about Harry being taken.

"That's not fair! How come you get Potter??"

"Becuse I said it first." Ron looked smug as he said this.

"Fine!" Draco thought for a moment and then said, "Crabbe. Midnight, all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, it's always unlocked."

Ron agreed to this and went off to join the other Gryffindors. Harry really couldn't believe his "Luck" sometimes. He tries to defuse a situation and another one comes up. 

"Draco, why are we doing this duel and what's a 'second'?", Harry said.

Draco said casually, "A second is there to take over if you die." Catching the look on Harry's face, he added, "but that's only for proper duels. We won't kill each other, no matter how hard we try. And why are we doing it? To teach Weasley a lesson."

Harry whined slightly. He wanted to try get Draco and Ron to get along, not to get into a duel. Harry had a lot to ponder until midnight.

**MIDNIGHT**

"I don't believe this!", hissed Draco quietly.

"What...", said Harry still half asleep.

"He won't get up! He's sleeping like he's dead."

Harry yawned, "Wow... Sleeping at midnight... Wonder what that's like.."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and practically dragged him out of the common room. Harry whined as they started to walk towards the trophy room. He really wasn't in the mood to duel, regardless of who it's between. They made their way to the third floor, without running into Filch and into the trophy room. They were the only ones there and so they waited. Harry was slowly falling back to sleep when he heard two familiar voices:

"I can't believe anyone can be so infuriating"!

"I told you. Your brother would put a stop to this."

Ron and to Harry's surprise, Hermione was with him, looking very cross. Draco, however, was very amused.

"Wow, Weasley. Needed a girl to help you with your spells?"

"She followed me, Malfoy. I don't need help with hexes for you.", growled Ron.

"Don't the three of you care about your hoises?", said Hermione. She then looked at Harry, who still would rather be in bed, and said, "I thought you would be the one who would talk Malfoy out of this."

Harry couldn't help but feel some of this was his fault. True, he didn't want his friends to fight in the first place, but he didn't necessarily talk Draco out of it. 

He was about to say something, when he heard someone else. "Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

The four suddenly went quiet as they knew who's voice that was. Harry mouth to the others to follow him. They began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armor. They heard Filch getting closer. Ron was looking behind him, just in case he saw Filch. This was a bad mistake as he walked into a suit of armor and made it fall over. The four of them froze when the armor made a loud clang that could wake the entire school. They only moved when Harry yelled, "RUN!" The four sprinted down the gallery, with Harry in the lead. The four ripped through a ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway, hurtled along it and came out near their Charms classroom, which they knew was miles from the trophy room. The four just looked at each other and silently agreed just to go back to their common rooms. They didn’t even get to a dozen paces when a doorknob rattled and something came shooting out of a classroom in front of them. It was Peeves, the poltergeist, who gave out a delighted squeal when he saw them.

”Shut up Peeves.. please. You’ll get us thrown out.”

Peeves just cackled, “Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty.”

Already on edge and getting annoyed with Peeves, Ron snapped at Peeves, “Get out of the way!” He swiped at Peeves, which was a big mistake.

“STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed, "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!”

They again ran for their lives, right to the end of the corridor where they slammed into a door -- and it was locked. They tried helplessly to open the door.

Ron moaned, “That’s it, we’re done for!”

Draco hissed, “If you hadn’t been so clumsy, Filch wouldn’t have cornered us!”

Harry then said, “Well, maybe if the two of you didn’t challenge each other to a wizard’s duel, we wouldn’t be in this mess!”

Hermione, on the other hand, just signed and said, “Oh move over!” She pulled her wand out from her robes and said, “ _Alohomora!”_

The lock clicked and the door swung open -- they piled through it, shut it quickly, and pressed their ears against it, listening. They heard Peeves and Filch argue, Peeves refusing to tell Filch anything and making fun of him for it. They then heard Filch curse and seemingly walk away. They also heard Peeves whooshing away. The first years finally gave a breath of relief.

Draco said, “He probably thought this door was locked.”

Hermione replied with a bossy edge, “It WAS locked.”

“And for good reason.” Draco, Ron, and Hermione looked at what Harry was looking at, and saw a monstrous dog with three heads waking up. The four were petrified as it noticed them, it’s mad six yellow eyes staring right in their souls. It growled at them and that caused them to scream. They immediately ran back to the door, the three headed dog trying to chomp them down. They pushed the door open and scrambled to get out of the room. Once they pushed the door back closed and locked it, they ran again, not caring if they were caught this time. They just wanted to put as much distance away from that dog. They ended back at the Grand Staircase, huffing and wheezing but thankfully, no Filch.

What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" said Ron finally.

Hermione got her breath back and bad temper, “You don’t use your eyes, do you? Didn’t you see what it was standing on?”

Draco looked at Hermione as if she was mad, “We weren’t looking at its feet! It’s heads took up more of our attention, or maybe you didn’t notice THREE of it?”

Hermione huffed and continued, “It was standing on a trapdoor, which means it wasn’t there by accident. It’s guarding something.”   
  
Harry looked at Hermione with interest, “Guarding something?”

”That’s right. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m off to bed before you three find another clever way to get killed us killed. Or worse, expelled.”

With that, she Began walking back to the Gryffindor Dormitory . As she walked, Ron just looked at Harry and Draco and simply said, “She really needs to sort out her priorities.” With that, he quickly joined Hermione. Harry and Draco had to agree with Ron and quickly made their way back to their Dormitory. Harry though, finally knew where that package Hagrid brought from that vault was now. He still just didn’t know what exactly it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I... AM AN EOD AGENT. EPP IT UP.” I found my old Xbox that still works and I’ve been playing true crime streets of LA xD


	5. A New Bond Is Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said making friends was hard when you have to save each other from a troll?

Draco, Harry, and Ron couldn't stop talking to each other after their adventure. They grew closer as they theorized what could be under the trap door. Harry filled them what he knew already and the three of them were already looking forward to another adventure. Draco and Ron, while not friendly friendly, were on better terms than how they started. For one, they discovered they like the same Quidditch teams, but even with that they still argue about what other teams are better than the other. For Harry, he rather them argue and bicker about which is better than them actually fighting. 

As the boys played Exploding Snap, their conversation went back to what would be under the trap door.

"So, what do you think is under the trap door?", said Ron.

"Whatever it is", began Draco, "It's gotta be very Valuable."

Harry then replied, "Maybe dangerous. Or both."

Hermione, on the other hand, wanted NOTHING to do with whatever was under the trap door. She refused to speak to any of them, however Ron found this as a positive. He explained how much of a bossy know-it-all, both inside and outside the classrooms. Harry and Draco could only imagine how bad is out of the classrooms. As the school year progressed, Harry felt more and home at Hogwarts than Privet Drive. The lessons were becoming more and more interesting now that he learned the basics. He felt like he actually had a family with Draco and Ron and his family. 

On Halloween morning, the smell of baking pumpkin traveled through the corridors. Even better was the Charms lesson. It was announced they will be making objects fly. Harry and Draco were paired together, but Ron and Hermione were also paired together and Harry couldn't tell who was more angrier. Flitwick explained to the class the importance of using the wrist movement, a "Swish and flick" and saying _Wingardium Leviosa_ correctly. The class tried to make their feathers float, but nobody was making theirs float. Ron, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck.

" _Wingardium Leviosa"!_ Ron shouted, visibly getting more and more frustrated as he shook his wand.

"Stop, Stop. You're going to take someone's eye out". Snapped Hermione. "Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's _Levi O SA._ Not _Levi o Sar."_

Ron was having enough of her and snarled, "You do it then, if you're so clever. Go on."

Hermione glared at Ron and simply rolled up her sleeves and spoke the incantation. She made her feather float every easily. Ron was in a very fowl mood after the class was over.

"It's _Levi O SAAAA,_ not _Levio Sar"!_ Said Ron, walking with Harry and Draco, making them laugh. "She's a nightmare, honestly. It's no wonder why she doesn't have any friends."

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face and was started to see she was in tears.

"I think she heard you." Said Harry.

"So?" Said Ron, but he looked a bit uncomfortable. "She must've known she's got no friends."

Draco smirked, "Wow Weasley. Never knew you had it in you to make someone cry."

"Shut it, Malfoy."

Hermione didn't show up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. Draco and Harry and the rest of the Slytherin joined the other houses in the Great Hall for the Halloween feast. Harry noticed that Hermione wasn't in with the Gryffindor group and when asked, Ron told him he overheard that she was crying in the bathroom. And even though he tried to hide it, Ron was ashamed of himself for making her cry. Once they entered the great Hall, the Halloween decorations put her out of the boys minds. The students were enjoying the Halloween feast when Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall with a terrified look on his face.

"TROLLL IN THE DUNGEON!! TROLLL IN THE DUNGEON!! Thought you ought to know."

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint. No sooner than he did, thunder and lightning erupted and the students screamed.

Dumbledore, however, just simply bellowed, "SILENCE"! The students went silent and looked at Dumbledore. He then said, "Prefects, lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately." 

Harry was confused, as the Slytherin common room was in the dungeon, but he thought maybe there was a secret passage way for the students to use. Harry then suddenly remembered, and grabbed Draco and Ron and snuck away from the groups.

Draco then said, "Potter, what are you doing?"

Harry replied, "Guys, what about Hermione?"

Ron looked confused, "What about her?"

"She doesn't know about the troll."

Draco and Ron looked at each other, unsure what to do.

Harry just groaned, "C'mon guys! We have to go help her!"

Ron sighed and said, "Oh alright. But we better not be caught."

Draco grumbled, "Potter, I sometimes think you got sorted into the wrong house."

"Uh huh. Let's go." 

Harry led them down a deserted corridor and hurried off toward the girls' bathroom. They had just turned the corner when they heard quick footsteps.

Ron hissed, "Percy!" Ron pulled Harry and Draco behind a large stone Griffin. Peering around it, however, they didn't see Percy, but Snape. He crossed the corridor and disappeared from view.

"What's he doing?" Harry whispered. "Why isn't he down in the dungeons with the rest of the teachers?" 

"You got us, Harry."

They crept along the next corridor after Snape's fading footsteps. Harry wondered why Snape was going into the 3rd floor, but hearing a low grunting and the shuffling footfalls of gigantic feet made him, Draco, and Ron turn their attention to the troll, who was making its way into the girls' bathroom. 

Harry, Ron, and Draco went pale as they heard the petrified scream. They rushed in the bathroom to see Hermione shrinking against the opposite wall, looking as if she was about to faint. The troll knocked down all the stalls and most of the sinks as it advanced to her. Thinking quickly, Harry a piece of debris and shouted at Ron and Draco to distract it by throwing objects at it. The boys were throwing objects as hard as they could, but the troll barley noticed and started to raise its club to strike down at Hermione. 

Then Harry did something very brave and very stupid: he jumped on the club and once he was over its head, Harry let go of the club and ended up on the troll's shoulders and held on its head. The troll tried to shake Harry off, but Harry then stuck his wand up its noise. Draco, Ron, and Hermione gave a sound of disgust. The troll was having enough and grabbed Harry by the ankle and pulled him off, and hanged him upside down. 

Harry panicked, "DO SOMETHING!" The troll then swung its club at Harry, who dodged it.

Ron and Draco looked around for anything to help Harry, but didn't find much to help. 

"What?!"

"Anything!" Shouted Harry, as he dodged another club swing. Thinking quickly, Ron pulled out his and pointed it the club. With encouragement from Hermione and Draco, Ron was able to levitate the club from the troll's hand. The troll was stunned to see the club not in his hand when it tried to swing at Harry once again. It dropped Harry, who scrambled to put some distance and watched with the other three as the troll looked up at its club and watched it fall on its head. The troll wobbled a bit, and fell down.

The four held their breath for a while, Ron still having his wand still raised high. It was Hermione that spoke first.

"Is it... Dead?"

Harry said, while still out of breath, "I don't think so, just knocked out."

He bent down to pull his wand out of the troll's nose.

"Urgh..." Harry then wiped the wand on the troll's trousers. No sooner than he did, a sudden slam and loud footsteps made the four look up. It was Professor McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell. Quirrell took one look at the troll and let out a faint whimper and sat down on a toilet, Snape bent over the troll, while McGonagall looked at Harry, Draco, and Ron. Harry had never seen her so angry, and he wasn't so sure that just being in Slytherin would protect him from her wrath. 

"What on earth were you thinking?" She began, her voice cold with fury. Harry wished he could come up with something to keep them out of trouble, but couldn't find the words. He also wished Ron would put his wand down. McGonagall then continued, "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why weren't the four of you in your dormitories?"

The three boys looked at each other, hoping the other would be the one who could explain this without being in any trouble. Then, out of left field, Hermione spoke up, "It was my fault Professor. They were looking for me. I went looking for the troll myself. I read all about them. If Harry, Ron, and Draco hadn't found me... I'd probably be dead..".

The three boys were speechless. Never in a million years had they expected Hermione Granger to lie to a teacher. While McGonagall was shocked, she then said, Well -- in that case... Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own? 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment." She then looked at the three boys and said, "As for you three. I hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many First year students could take on a full grown troll and live to tell the tale. 5 points... Will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck."

Harry, Draco, and Ron couldn't believe it. They were awarded house points without any of them getting into more trouble. The teachers then told them all to return to their room as soon as possible. As they did, Draco said to Harry, "you do know you climbing on the troll's back was a extremely dumb thing to do, right?"

Harry shrugged, "I know. Still had to help. She wouldn't be in that situation if we didn't make fun of her."

Draco wanted to argue, but it was late enough already and all he wanted was to sleep. The next day, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione bumped into each other while going for breakfast. There was a long, embarrassing silence before all 4 said ,"Thanks" quickly and ate at their tables. What they didn't expect, however, is that Hermione became friends with them. It seems that surviving dangers together does bring people closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My phone fucking deleted half of this and I had to rewrite this shit >:/\
> 
> Also sorry about the long wait. I would've put this up yesterday, but I was on a call with my dad with the DC fandome live stream, and oh my god... THE BATMAN, SNYDER CUT


End file.
